En mi piel
by atenaschan
Summary: Bella Swan Una maquillista profesional con apenas 23 años decide mejorar sus habilidades en el body paint y con ello incursiona en otro mundo del modelaje completamente extasiada por el reto ¿pero que tan divertida ha sido su vida hasta ahora?, bella no lo descubre hasta que conoce al sexy modelo Edward Cullen quien ha llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza. ¿Quién es el?
1. prologo

PROLOGO.

La oportunidad perfecta, eso es lo que tenia en las manos. Bella había recibido una invitación de su mejor amiga Alice para ser parte de un selecto grupo de maquillistas para la presentación de su próxima colección de ropa de verano. El único inconveniente ella no se dedicaba al body paint….hasta ahora.

Su amiga solo hacia y se rodeaba de lo mejor, esa era su oportunidad, ser aprendiz de los mejores artistas del body paint.

Ella había vivido rodeada de modelos los últimos 4 años, hombres y mujeres, sexis, guapos, misteriosos, exóticos, exuberantes sin sentirse intimidada o inhibida en lo mas mínimo, entonces ¿por qué el modelo principal masculino le llamaba en lo mas profundo de su ser? ¿Era su intensa mirada esmeralda?, ¿su media sonrisa arrebatadora?, ¿su bien trabajado cuerpo? o era quizá, ¿ese aura de chico malo? Ella no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que el que juega con fuego se quema, y no tenía intención de arruinar su oportunidad, por nada o por nadie. Además debía recordar ella tenía una relación, mas o menos.


	2. un desastre de novia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mia

...+...

Un desastre de novia

-Bella…. Bella….- escuchaba mi nombre desde un sitio muy lejano, pero no quería prestar atención estaba tan cómoda, dormir es lo máximo, lo máximo hasta que ¡te arrastran con todo y cobijas fuera de la cama!

-¡Demonios mike!, que diablos…-

-¡te he estado hablando por mas de 10 minutos! Dijiste que te despertara ¿no?- a buena hora se decidía a hacer lo que le decía _aaghhh_

_-¡_pero no tenias que ser tan brusco! Aun no se si mi alma ya regreso a mi cuerpo o ¡ si mi corazón no se ha salido de el!- definitivamente no era la mejor manera de despertar.

-¡ya! solo respira profundamente y listo no es para que armes tanto lio- ¿casi me da un infarto y no es tanto lio? Pero ya vendría la mía.-yo me voy tengo citas que atender en la oficina, por cierto hoy es la cena es casa de mis padres, a las 7 nos vamos-¿cena?¿que ce…?

-hay por dios… ¿e-es hoy?-diablos no otra vez, lo olvide por completo

-espero que no lo hayas olvidado como es tu costumbre, es increíble que no puedas ser capaz de recordar un compromiso previamente establecido que no tenga que ver con tu trabajo.- ¡diablos, diablos!

-eeeh no no es-estaré lista no te preocupes- y ahora ¡¿que hago?! Hoy precisamente es la sesión de prueba! .-eh, Mike ¿dijiste a las 7?- por favor que sea a las 8 ….que sea a las 8….

-si, ni un minuto mas, me voy nos vemos en la noche- y así sin mas me dio un beso y se fue…bueno definitivamente mi día no era como esperaba…

Tan pronto como se fue me fui directo a la ducha, necesitaría una buena dosis de cafeína, el día seria frenético en cuanto saliera de mi casa. Tenia una cita a las 9 para maquillar a una novia, bueno eso seria fácil, pasaría por mi salón a chequear que todo estuviera en orden, afortunadamente tenía a Rosalie, mi socia y mejor amiga, ella era estilista profesional y la mejor que haya conocido, siempre marcaba tendencias tan fácil como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella se haría cargo del negocio mientras yo me enfocaba en mi nuevo proyecto. Me reuniría con alice después del almuerzo para conocer a mi equipo de trabajo y a los modelos con los que trabajaríamos, debíamos terminar de elegir los diseños de a acuerdo a la temática elegida para la nueva colección…. La madre naturaleza…. Bueno en tiempos de conciencia ambiental era mas que adecuado, creo.

Lo difícil del día….llegar a tiempo para la cena, prácticamente me sentí como Tom Cruise, una misión imposible_… tururú tururú tururú turu….aagh_ hasta la cancioncita se me pego


	3. Un accidente o dos

Un pequeño accidente… o dos

1:10 pm y ya voy tarde….Alice me matará. Bueno en realidad se puede decir que es un milagro que solo lleve 10 minutos de retraso, digo el trafico en la gran manzana no es poca cosa, después de todo hay que estar cronometrados, de lo contrario no llegas nunca. ¿Porque el taller y oficinas de Alice tenían que estar en los últimos 2 pisos de un edificio de 60? Unos minutos más, solo unos minutos más.

En cuanto se abren las puertas del ascensor se escuchan los teléfonos, el repicar de tacones, cajones abriendo y cerrando, bueno toda una orquesta en la oficina.

-hola bella, Alice te espera en su despacho-

-hey que tal Heidi, me da gusto verte-la saludo con un abrazo, ha sido la asistente de Alice desde que empezó su empresa, y su mano derecha en cuanto creció el negocio, es una mujer muy guapa, inteligente y muy bien capacitada, sin ella, mi amiga tendría muchos dolores de cabeza.

-todo excelente, pero será mejor que te apresures la junta de presentación empieza en 5 minutos solo nos faltas tu y un modelo mas-

-de acuerdo, gracias, espero verte cuando salgamos sino, pues luego quedamos para ir por allí, ¿vale?-

-por supuesto- me guiña un ojo, esa mujer es dinamita pura cuando se lo propone.

Por estar tonteando con Heidi camino de espaldas hacia atrás y al voltear choco con alguien, estoy segura que terminare en el piso, como es costumbre….. ehm ¿y el golpe? Acaso me he vuelto inmune al dolor? Abro los ojos y….. oh por Dios… es…es …¿.es un ángel? De ser uno, no quiero que me suelte nunca. Un hermoso rostro frente a mi, unas pestañas largas y curvas, unos ojos de un exquisito verde, una nariz recta, unos labios tan tan besables….y su sonrisa, es como el amanecer.-señorita, se encuentra bien?-

-¿Eh?, eh si, si estoy bien, gracias, yo ehm, lo siento, no me fije, espero no haberte lastimando-

- estoy bien, pero deberías fijarte por donde vas, me temo que los ojos van al frente y no detrás de la cabeza. Si me permites, ya voy tarde-ok, llegó tarde a la repartición de amabilidad.

Después de tan mala suerte me encamino a la sala de juntas, al entrar veo a mi mejor amiga con mi hermano, Emmet, quien esta llevando la logística de su campaña. Como siempre retorciéndose de la risa por las idioteces de mi hermano.

Hey bells, ¿se te perdió el ascensor?-

-ja ja ja, que gracioso Emmy-

-Bella, creí que llegarías antes, tengo algunas cositas que contarte- ok esto se pone interesante.

-¿nueva conquista Alice?-

-creo que encontré el amor de mi vida- ok, eso si es noticia-pero ahora no hay tiempo, saliendo de aquí nos iremos a casa de Emmy, él y Rose nos invitan a cenar, ¿verdad que si Emmy?-

-pues ya que pixy-

-de acuerdo, ¿pizza y cervezas? Me parece fantástico-en ese momento intento cerrar la puerta de la sala pero alguien logra bloquearla, y ay dios mio, no otra vez-

-quizá tengas problemas sensoriales ¿no te parece?-¿que demonios? ¿Acaso es mi karma hecho hombre?-

-lo siento-. Si ya parezco disco rayado, pero ¿que mas puedo decir?-estaba distraída-

- si, te distraes muy fácilmente ¿no? Deberías tratar de enfocarte en una cosa a la vez, puede que te funcione mejor-. Pero que hombre tan odioso, para colmo Emmet y Alice se ríen de sus estúpidos comentarios.

-Bien, veo que ya se conocen, mas o menos, bella te presento a Edward Cullen el modelo masculino principal de la campaña, Edward te presento a Isabella Swan nuestra artista del maquillaje.- dice Alice guiñándome un ojo,¿ acaso le parece divertido?. Tratando de ser lo mas profesional posible le tiendo la mano, es la regla de la cortesía ¿cierto?, él se queda uno momento mirándome y luego mira mi mano extendida, juraría que vi una sonrisa, tal vez solo lo imagine. Él también me extiende su mano y le doy un apretón, ni muy fuerte, ni muy ligero, solo lo justo.

-mucho gusto- no pude evitar sonar sarcástica, esto será un martirio.


	4. El odioso y yo

El odioso y yo

Una vez situados en la mesa, Alice comienza a exponer su expectativas y punto a punto en que consiste s nueva campaña de acuerdo a la temporada, ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere, cuando y como lo quiere, así que trabajar con ella es relativamente fácil. Mientras se desarrolla la junta no puedo evitar sentirme observada, disimuladamente recorro la mesa, por un momento había olvidado que dos asientos frente al mio esta Edward, pero obviamente el no es quien me observa, pero el asiento junto al mio esta vacío, es raro puerto que creí que ya estábamos todos, aunque no se quien falta específicamente, pero mi duda se resuelve en seguida, un sonido en la puerta nos avisa la llegada de alguien mas, y quien mas que Jacob Black, no puedo evitar sonreírle, el y yo estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria, luego el y Alice estuvieron en la misma universidad y por asares del destino termino trabajando con Alice, si bien ellos no se soportan, profesionalmente hacen una buena mancuerna y ambos se respetan y valoran en su ámbito profesional, fuera de la oficina es otro mundo.

Jake toma el asiento junto al mio, toma mi mano y besa el dorso, bueno si muy anticuado pero, es distinguido ¿no?

-hola hermosa, tiempo sin verte-

-algo, pero podemos hablar mas tarde-

-no creo que haya inconveniente, esta parte no te atañe mucho y yo bueno, ya hasta sueño con esto-trate, de no reírme, a veces Jake puede ser irreverente-

-después Jake, o Alice terminara por sacarnos a los dos-

-como quieras preciosa- en ese momento escuche que alguien tosía aunque juraría que escuche algo así como adulador, quizá ya escucho voces, pero al voltear hacia Edward, él me estaba viendo fijamente con una ceja alzada, creo que me volví a distraer. Odioso, de verdad odioso.

Dado que habíamos dos artistas novatos en el body painting Irina Denali y yo, Alice nos dejo bajo la supervisión de Alec Vulturi, el mejor artista de body painting, el seria nuestra guía, y para mi también seria mi maestro, hay que aprender de los mejores y el definitivamente lo es. En cuanto a los modelos se dividirían en dos grupos, eran doce modelos en total se harían dos grupos, cada uno, Irina se encargaría de uno junto con su asistente, que al parecer es su hermana, Tanya Denali y yo me quedaría en el otro grupo junto con un asistente a mi elección, aun no he elegido a alguien pero creo que tengo a la persona ideal.

Alec seleccionó las carpetas del primer grupo, donde estaría yo, estaba pensando en Leah, cuando escuche el nombre del odioso, era imposible, en serio, ¿Por qué? Edward sabelotodo Cullen y yo en el mismo grupo, y yo ¡seria la encargada de pintar su cuerpo!, me quede muy quietecita, ni siquiera voltee a mirarlo, hice como que no pasaba nada, todo natural, había que ser profesionales, las riñas se quedarían en la calle, aquí veníamos a trabajar y en mi caso a aprender.

Al terminar la reunión Jake se acercó a mi, conversamos un poco y luego se despidió, tenia muchos pendientes aun pero no perdió el tiempo, de repente sentí que depositaba un beso muy cerca de mis labios, me quede congelada en el lugar, el solo sonrió de esa manera picara que lo caracteriza, espero que no siga guardando esperanzas, sería algo incomodo.

-¡hey bella!- casi llego al techo del brinco que pegué con los gritos de Emmet y de paso tire las carpetas que traía en las manos.-

-¡Emmet¡ me has asustado, no tenias por que gritar, ayúdame a recoger esto- me agache a recoger mis papeles y sentí la mano de alguien mas junto a la mía, al levantar la cabeza, ahí esta el, ayudándome a recoger mi desastre- gracias- le dije de una manera seria y cortante.

-déjame adivinar, estabas distraída.-esta vez estaba mas sonriente, mas relajado ¿Qué le pasaba?

- no, me han tomado desprevenida que es diferente.-

-vaya, bueno igual necesitas estar mas atenta, nunca sabes lo que puedes ver, oír o… sentir- al pronunciar la ultima frase sentí su mano rosando la mía y su mirada fija en mi, no puede evitar sonrojarme, era simplemente demasiado.- solo ten cuidado-. Y con eso último se levanto y fue a conversar con Alice. ¿Realmente pasó? ¿Acaso es bipolar? ¿Tiene personalidad múltiple o algo?, su cambios me marean.

-vamos Bella, pasaremos por mi Rose e iremos a comprar las cervezas, veremos a Alice en casa-

-bien, oye, ¿no se nos olvida algo?, tengo la sensación de que algo se me esta olvidando, solo que no sé que.-

-tranquila lo que se te quede, Heidi se encargara de enviártelo, por cierto Alice menciono que invitaría a alguien, no se quien sea.-

-no ni yo, pero ya nos enteraremos. -


	5. No puede ser

No puede ser….

-Hey bells, ¿que te ocurre? Estas muy callada.- estábamos camino a comprar las cervezas, Rose venia en el asiento delantero junto a Emmet.

-¿eh?, eh, pues no se es solo que siento que tengo algo pendiente pero por mas que trato no logro recordar que es…

bueno, ¿revisaste tu agenda? Tal vez ahí lo anotaste.-

-oh Rose, tienes razón, no he revisado..- de inmediato abrí la aplicación de mi teléfono para ver mis pendientes.-mmm, no hay nada anotado hasta mañana a las 9:00 am, bueno entonces no hay de que preocuparse por esta noche.

Tardamos 30 minutos mas en llegar a casa de mi hermano, en cuanto llegamos nos dispusimos a organizar el comedor de jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, era una noche muy agradable, Rose ordenó la pizza, y puso a enfriar las cervezas, yo mientras tanto termine de revisar algunos mensajes pendientes, bueno los que alcancé a revisar en mi correo a través de mi teléfono, que no fueron muchos, porque se apagó, bueno unas horas sin celular. ¿Que mal podía pasar? .

Sonó el timbre y Emmet se apresuró a abrir, escuche la voz de Alice, aproveche el momento para ir al baño y arreglarme un poco el cabello y lavarme las manos. Alice traería a alguien y debía estar lo más presentable, mi amiga traía a alguien especial, eso seguro.

Me dirigi a la sala, ahí estaba Emmet junto a Rose sentados frente a Alice, ella y dos personas mas sentados de espaldas a mi, me acerque saludando a Alice, ella de inmediato se levanto lo que me impidió ver bien quienes estaban con ella, pero pronto se disipó la duda.

Bella, te presento Jasper Withlock, Jasper, esta es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan.-

Un placer Isabella-. El tomo mi mano y la estrechó, fue un apretón cálido, seguro pero no de esos que te hacen cachitos los huesos, y me brindo una linda sonrisa, ahora veo porque es especial.

-Bella, llámame Bella.- me gire y le guiñe un ojo a Alice, esta de inmediato se puso a dar brinquitos y grititos ahogados.-un amigo de Alice es un amigo para mi.

En ese momento escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de Jasper, no había notado que la otra persona se había levantado, me moví para verlo mejor…

-Bella, ya conoces a Eward Cullen.

-eh, si, un gusto verlo - lo dije casi en un murmullo, que ¿ahora iba a estar en todas partes?

-Edward, llámame Edward- lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, y había cierta burla en ellos, ¿se estaba burlando de mi? .

-Bien, Edward, no cabe duda que es un mundo pequeño, no esperaba verlo hasta el miércoles.

-bueno, fue una invitación de ultimo minuto, estaba con Jasper cuando ha llamado Alice, y tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme también.

-por favor, Edward, entre mas mejor, y ya que tu y Jasper son nuevos en la ciudad y por azahares del destino son primos pues que mejor que tener nuevos amigos en el mismo circulo, no les parece chicos- y se volteo a mirarnos con una sonrisa radiante.

-completamente de acuerdo, nada mejor que amigos y familia, así que siéntanse bienvenidos.-Rose les regalo una cálida sonrisa, esta mujer era de los mas cariñosa y familiar que podía haber, ella nos mantenía siempre juntos.-la pizza no tarda en llegar, ¿Por qué no pasamos al jardín?, hace una noche genial para estar aquí encerrados. En ese momento el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-esa debe ser la cena- Emmet se fue a abrir y mientras los demás nos fuimos al jardín, Alice se sentó frente mi junto a Jasper, Rose se sentó a mi izquierda y para variar Edward se sentó a mi derecha, puesto que era una mesa circular lo bastante amplia, todos quedamos cómodamente en nuestro sitio, un par de minutos después, entro Emmet con 6 cajas de pizza, bueno si pensaba comerse mas de una solo, creo que alcanzaba perfectamente, las cervezas estaban en una nevera junto a la mesa así que me levante y comencé a repartirlas, todo iba perfecto hasta que llegue al ingenioso Cullen, al extenderle la botella él la tomo de mi mano pero puso la suya sobre la mía antes de retirar la botella, como reflejo lo mire a los ojos, él me estaba mirando de un modo bastante intenso, sentí mis mejillas arder , y ahí estaba, esa sonrisilla y esta vez no era mi imaginación, eso seguro, creo que se estaba divirtiendo a mis costillas. Tomé asiento y comenzamos a comer las pizzas. De inmediato comenzamos una charla muy amena y divertida, Alice nos contó como conoció a Jasper, él era dueño de una agencia de modelos pero trasladó sus oficinas a Nueva york, venia de Florida, naturalmente Edward formaba parte de la agencia, por ello habían conocido a Alice.

Alice les contó nuestra historia juntos, y con esos recuerdos comencé a sentirme muy emocionada, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima pero disimuladamente la sequé, pero al girarme note que Edward me miraba, así que trate de evitar su mirada lo mas posible. Bien, no fui tan discreta como creí.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche, a pesar de la inesperada aparición de Edward, la noche había sido la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, quizá porque existía la posibilidad de que Alice por fin tuviera a alguien junto a ella permanentemente y eso me hacia feliz.

-Bella, ¿porque no has invitado a Mike?- Emmet sabía que Mike nunca pasabá tiempo con nosotros reunidos, nunca había logrado eso…suspiré

-tenía una…. .mio….-sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cabeza.- yo… este, chicos, creo que tengo que irme – me levante tan rápido que por poco me caigo de no ser por los reflejos de Edward. El me estabilizo sobre mis dos pies

-¿Bella? ¿Que pasa?-Rose se veía preocupada

-yo, eh, yo… ya sé que tenía pendiente…

-¿y? preguntaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo

No pude evitar hacer un mohín-una cena en casa de los padres de Mike-

-¿otra vez?-esta vez fue Emmet- Bella por dios, ¿que acaso tienes Teflón en el cerebro?-en ese momento escuche una risa ahogada junto a mi, era él, otra vez, lo fulmine con la mirada, y tuvo la decencia de ponerse serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé, de verdad que no es mi intención, pero bueno, mejor me voy, si no me ven mañana, busquen en los obituarios…

-bella para ser una persona muy responsable y bien educada, es increíble que hagas quedar mal a Mike de esa manera, y le hagas esos desaires a sus padres, llevan tres años de novios, acaban de mudarse a vivir juntos, ¿que acaso no tomas esa relación con la debida seriedad?-Rose sonaba muy molesta, ella era como mi hermana mayor, y junto con Emmet a veces hacían el papel de padres protectores.

-definitivamente me voy, con una discusión basta y sobra, asi que si me disculpan nos vemos luego- me dirigi a la sala para tomar mi bolsa, salí a la calle, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que venia, excepto que había un problemas, no tenía auto, y nunca lograría salir de ahí sin llamar un taxi, me detuve en seco, me di la vuelta y regrese, esta vez tuve que tocar el timbre.

-y ahora que se te ha olvidado-

-Emm, yo, bueno, necesito un taxi..-

-hay bella, donde tienes la cabeza, entra para que llamemos uno.-

-Dejaras que se vaya en taxi ¿sola?, por Dios Emmet, que tienes en la cabeza- la voz de Rose sonó bastante molesta.

-bueno, pues entonces llévate mi auto, mañana me lo regresas…-

-no, no Emmet, sabes que de noche no veo bien, y bueno tu auto es enorme para mi, y además he bebido, mejor llamamos un taxi, no será problema Rose, tengo el numero de un sitio seguro, además ustedes tienen que moverse mañana.

-me temo que nosotros también debemos irnos-anuncio Jasper entrando a la sala- yo puedo llevar a bella si lo desea, llevare a Alice también..-

-te lo agradezco, Jasper pero te haría dar muchas vueltas y todavía tienes que ir a tu casa y supongo que llevar a Edward..

-entonces te llevo yo, no vivimos tan lejos el uno del otro y vine en mi auto.-Era lo ultimo que esperaba escuchar.

-Bien bien, no se diga mas-intervino Alice, dejándome con la palabra en la boca- Edward eres muy amable en llevar a Bella a su casa, así todos nos quedaremos mas tranquilos, tu y Jasper son un sol.- si un sol, seguro que me daba insolación….


End file.
